yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan Jones/Quotes
This is a complete list of notable quotes from Duncan Jones. Quotes * "Could that have been what was it?" -Duncan Jones 2014 (Hole Diggers 31) * "So, like, if I gave you some wood.... Heh." (To Zoey in "Tekkit- Captain Zoey on Duty") * "I killed 262 to get those 3 skulls." * "Never meet your idols. They'll zap you with laser eyes." * "I'm like fucking Aragorn!" * "Diamonds? Fuck yeah!" * "Umm... Yeah. Why not?" * "No! Lewis! Come back, come back. It's ok" (When Simon goes mad with power.) * "Here, I made you some wellington boots!" * "Yeah, SipsCo. is evil." * "I'm gonna go sneak in their base and steal their alarm" * "Don't worry, I've got wood" (Tekkit 61 - Coffee Cravings) * "He's taken out a lot of coolant..." * "Thats the worst clicking I've ever seen!" (In an episode of Tekkit with Duncan) * "Oh dear..." * "Oh god, why!?" * "So... Let's make 'em..." * "CAP'IN DUNC'N AAARRR" * "You can never have enough coal." * "I've made an awful lot of it!" (Whilst condensing glass) * "This is like a disaster." * "Oh no I fell off, FUCK!" * "Yeah, I'm coming... I CAN'T GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WATER!" (Crown Conquest part 3) * "Yeah but you could just have one macerator, overclocked it, and had an obsidian pipe sucking up everything." (in response to Lewis using ALL THEIR MATERIALS to build a massive wall of machinery) * "I'm all spaceman" (Spacemen Part 2 - Space Love) * "Don't quit, we have science to do!" * "I'M AN OWL!!!" * "What. The. Fuck." (Being kissed on the cheek by Lewis in Duncan goes to Gamescom 2012) * "Mmm... delicious mother." (Video 1 of The Walls 2) * "Pret - ty - cool" * "Ohhhh yeah..." * "I sleep like a brick." * "This is going to be awesome." * "It's well evil." * "I fucking love condensed milk." * "That's an awful lot of coolant." * "I'll guide you in..." (To Sjin in Farming Simulator 2013 Part 4) * "I thought they had more nipples than that." * "All I want to do is cut a bit of grass..." * "It's not okay!" * "Ooh, shit, ooh shit, OOH SHIT." * "THRUST!" (Attempting to use frontloader in Farming Simulator 2013) * "I don't understand, like DON'T..." * "I am NOT taking my clothes off on the internet!" * "Was that you singing or Lyndon dying?" * "I JUST WANT TO FEED YOU!" (Duncan to Cows in Farming Simulator 2012 livestream) * "For every tree we burn down we'll plant two more to burn down." * "OH NO! FARMER SJIN!" * "IT'S RAINING BLOCKS!" * "Why did you have to cheat in the end-game explosive? * "I f-ing love dinosaurs!" (Jurassic Park) * "You need a fruit-fucker." * "Look, I can't let you into the world because you are a menace and a trickster." * (To Lewis) "I think you're the only person in the World ever to get run over by an office." * "Hello?" * "Gerry, no!" (Gerry gets killed gruesomely in Jurassic Park) * "Screw you, sinks!" * "lol ur base is fuked" (In the chat after Ridge's base is destroyed in Voltz) * "Ooohh, right in the womb" (Yogsims - Squiddles ) * "Screw the hoe!" (In an episode of Tekkit with Duncan) * "MYAR! " * "We have to breed them, then we can kill the baby." (To Sjin in Skyblocks feat. Sjin Part 12 - Paying the Iron Price) * "Hah, your dad's dead" (To Sjin -Yogsquest) * "Thomas had a full load of whores today." (Open TTD Part 1 - Gary the Train) * "Look at my beautiful unicorn." * "Can you get this destroyer out of my vagina, please?" * "Are you going to take my vagina?" (Civ 5 Challenge Part 15 - Backstabbing, when Lewis invades Duncan's empire) * "I can't believe you razed my vagina." (Same as above, when Duncan's city Vajayna is taken and razed by Lewis) * "Ooops" * "I AM THE MIGHTY WARLORD GANDHI!" (Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 1: Elephant Racing Show) * "Hedge laying is an art form." (2013 Christmas livestream, day 1) * "Gentlemen, pull your levers!" * "America kinda sucks..." (Civ 5 World War - Part 9: Rainbow Remembers) * "I might be a Nazi but Lewis is Hitler." (2013 Christmas livestream, day 8) * "I reckon..." * ".org is short for orgasm." * "Grow, grow, grow. Grow you wheat. Ye stupid wheat. Grow, grow, grow" (Minecraft Magic Police #12 - Straw Doors) * "If Garrus was a door..." (Nano's Village #19 in reference to a Carpenter's Door) * "Hello and welcome back to Flux Buddies!" * "It only bloody works!" Category:Duncan Jones Category:Quotes